Réchauffement climatique
by Yuy
Summary: Heero et Duo sont Preventers. Ce dernier est blessé au cours d'une mission et sa chance de survie ne tient qu'à la détermination d'Heero et d'une famille russe. LEMON donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, s'abstenir.


**Réchauffement Climatique**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

**CorrectionS, Soutien et ConseilleS... enfin ma Bêta aux multiples facettes :** Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Helen, Karl, Anna-bell, Christov, Gustav et Kiehv (oui, même s'il est méchant XD)

_**Pairing **_: 1x2

_**Personnages**_ : Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Kiehv, Helen, Karl, Anna-bell, Christov, (Gustav)

_**Résumé**_ : Heero et Duo sont Preventers. Ce dernier est blessé au cours d'une mission et sa chance de survie ne tient qu'à la détermination d'Heero et d'une famille russe.

_**Note 1**_ : Attention ! Ceci est _**ma première fic**_, mes premiers **lime** et **lemon** donc vous êtes prévenus ^^

**Note de la bêta :** un grand bravo à toi pour avoir franchi le pas et posté ta première fic, que j'adore et qui est vraiment réussie ! J'ai adoré travailler dessus avec toi. J'espère vraiment que tes lecteurs prendront le temps de t'écrire ce qu'ils ont pensé et ressenti et de t'encourager, c'est très important quand on se lance, et ton travail le mérite vraiment ! Ce serait dommage que tu t'arrêtes là…

**Un grand Merci à ma Bêta :** Je n'ai écrit ceci et n'ose le poster aujourd'hui que grâce à toi, Ly-chan. Au-delà même de tes indispensables corrections et précieux conseilles, c'est notre lien si particulier qui m'a en grande partie permis d'en arriver là. Merci du fond du cœur ^_^

•

Je dédicace cette extravagance à Lysanea XD

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

•

Quelque part dans le nord-est de l'Europe, en plein cœur de l'un des hivers les plus rudes, deux silhouettes déambulaient dans un entrepôt sale, lugubre et non chauffé.

Les deux hommes enrôlés chez les Preventers depuis la fin de la menace « Mariemeia » étaient en mission.

Il faisait nuit et leur infiltration s'était faite sans incident.

La coupure d'électricité était propre et les gardes ne semblaient pas réaliser qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être... _évacués_.

Deux heures du matin : la lune était noire et le lac, longeant le dock, était gelé.

Séparés depuis huit minutes, ils se contactèrent par radio en murmurant :

- Charges 1 et 2 posés. Prêt à évacuer les lieux.

- Charges 3 et 4 ok. Prêt. Terminé.

- Bien reçu. Terminé.

Heero avait mis fin à l'échange et se rendait maintenant au point de repli avant la destruction du local.

Duo devait faire de même de son côté.

Venant de l'étage supérieur à celui de Heero, il aurait dû n'avoir que 15 secondes de décalage à l'arrivée.

Hors, il en avait déjà 20 et les centièmes s'écoulaient sans que Duo n'apparût dans son champ de vision.

Inquiet parce que très inhabituel, Heero décida de le contacter :

- 02 ?

- ...

Il n'était pas fou, si Duo ne répondait pas, c'était qu'il y avait un problème ; il décida donc de rejoindre sa dernière position connue...

Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés en tant que militaires, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés chez les Preventers. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, ils se devinaient. La guerre les avait peut-être fait se rencontrer et se battre pour un même objectif, le fait qu'ils se côtoyaient et travaillaient encore ensemble, aujourd'hui, ne tenait pas d'une habitude ou d'une fatalité, mais bel et bien d'une forte et réelle amitié ; du moins, c'est ce qu'ils se disaient.

Quatre avait repris les affaires, évidemment et Trowa, partagé entre le cirque et les Preventers_,_ lui rendait visite très souvent, dès qu'il le pouvait, à vrai dire et Quatre avait _toujours_ du temps pour lui.

Wufeï faisait équipe avec Sally et menait plusieurs escouades sur le terrain ; il était très vite passé Commandant, puis Commandant en chef et tous s'attendaient à le voir devenir le plus jeune Général. Il était et a toujours été très apprécié par ses hommes.

Après un court et mystérieux entretien seul à seul avec Wufeï, Heero avait lui aussi intégré la troupe. Duo, lui, avait essayé de se construire une vie "normale", faite de rêves et de projets "normaux", mais très vite, il s'était mis à étouffer et éprouver le besoin vital de savoir où _il_ était et ce qu'_il_ faisait. Il avait donc rejoint les Preventers à son tour et Heero et lui faisaient équipe, depuis lors.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, arme en main, Heero, sourcils froncés, comprit de suite le problème : Duo était piégé. Dos contre un mur, Heero jeta de furtifs et rapides regards dans leur direction : sept gardes étaient là, agglutinés autour de Duo, riant d'un rire pervers et victorieux. La radio, généreusement écrasée au sol à l'autre bout du couloir, confirmait son instinct premier.

Duo, visiblement déjà amoché, était maintenu par deux soldats, tandis qu'un autre, cigare en bouche, lui relevait le visage en l'empoignant violemment par les cheveux ; il s'exprima en russe :

- Espèce de sale petite vermine. Fouineur de merde. Tu vas pas mourir comme ça, je vais m'occuper de ton cas... hein ? On a tout notre temps.

Il lui souffla sur le visage ; un mélange d'alcool, de tabac et d'autres choses encore.

Duo lui adressa un certain sourire. Un sourire qui voulait dire : quoi que tu fasses, j'ai déjà gagné.

Le fumeur de cigare n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier son assurance et avant qu'Heero n'ait pu intervenir, un bras jaillit de la volute de fumée odorante qui l'entourait et enfonça une lame longue, large et crantée au cœur de sa cuisse gauche, lui arrachant un profond hurlement.

Les gardes, eux, resserraient leur prise, histoire qu'il ne puisse pas bouger.

Heero crispa sa main sur son arme et serra les dents.

Il ne lui laisserait pas une occasion de plus de le toucher.

Le poignard de chasseur toujours dans la cuisse de Duo, le soldat en bougeait légèrement et lentement la lame, souriant de satisfaction. Duo haletait et gémissait le moins possible, le regard combatif. L'interrogatoire pouvait commencer :

- Pour qui travailles-tu ? Où sont les autres ?

-...

Heero sortit de sa tanière, tout alla très vite. D'abord trois coups de feu coup sur coup, sans arrêt : trois hommes à terre, une balle dans la tête.

Heero, toujours dissimulé par l'obscurité du long couloir, lui répondit en russe, avec froideur et un calme olympien :

- Ils sont ici.

Trois autres coups de feu, même scénario : trois hommes à terre.

Le fumeur de cigare frémissait, il était seul. Ses soldats autant que lui-même avaient été comme paralysés. Il faisait noir et à aucun moment ils n'avaient eu une quelconque visibilité sur l'ennemi. Le vent, la nuit ou le froid leur avait parlé et les avait tués.

Un bruit de chargement métallique et de pas résonnants, et Heero entra dans la faible lumière. D'une voix basse, lente et inquiétante, il déclama sa sentence :

- Tu as commis une grave erreur.

Heero braqua fermement son arme sur lui. La cible retira sa main du manche du couteau sans l'enlever ; Duo restait dos au mur, haletant et silencieux.

- Il y a une centaine de gardes ici, vous êtes déjà morts !

Le soldat alla pour prendre son arme. Heero resserra son regard et lui tira dans la jambe, lui explosant le genou. Le cigare craché sous la vive et horrible douleur, il était maintenant à terre, le pantalon de son uniforme souillé.

- Aaaaaaaah… ! Je vous le ferai payer au centuple !

Il crachait sur le sol, le regard fixé sur Heero, haletant et handicapé à son tour. Ce dernier, totalement indifférent, s'approcha un peu plus de lui et leva son arme plus haut.

Duo intervint pour la première fois, ne reconnaissant pas vraiment son coéquipier et ami :

- Laisse, on y va ! De toute façon_,_ il va y passer.

Mais Heero ne l'écouta pas et répéta lentement_,_ détachant chacun de ses mots :

- Tu as commis une grave erreur.

Et sans aucune autre forme de procès, il lui tira une balle dans la tête. Le soldat soufflait là sa dernière fumée. Duo et Heero n'avaient pas le temps de prendre le thé et de discuter de sa récidive de type « exécution » ; cela faisait deux fois qu'Heero se comportait ainsi, lorsque Duo se faisait plus ou moins malmener, pendant une mission.

Les pas précipités, accompagnés de murmures de plus en plus audibles, venant de l'étage inférieur, les décidèrent à se bouger.

- Ils arrivent, serre les dents et accroche-toi à moi.

Duo hocha la tête et plaça ses bras autour de son cou. Heero glissa son bras gauche autour de sa taille et sans aucune crainte ni hésitation, posa sa main sur le manche du poignard et l'extirpa d'un coup sec, arrachant un dernier râle de souffrance à Duo, à moitié étouffé sur l'épaule de son coéquipier, mordu à souhait.

Heero garda le couteau sur lui -ça pouvait toujours servir- et s'empressa d'arracher une large bande de tissu de son t-shirt afin de comprimer sa blessure et d'en stopper l'hémorragie ; il lui en fit un nœud bien serré.

- Il va falloir sauter.

On ne pouvait pas dire que l'idée enchantait vraiment Duo, surtout dans son état, mais ils n'avaient assurément plus le choix : les gardes étaient sur le point d'arriver et aucune autre sortie n'était possible.

Heero sortit alors une sorte de détonateur et appuya sur le bouton. Aussitôt, une multitude d'explosions de grande envergure éclata et déchira le bâtiment, du bas niveau jusqu'à leur étage, créant ainsi la panique générale tout en étouffant l'alarme assourdissante.

C'était la nuit et pratiquement tous les soldats étaient en plein sommeil.

Ils allaient tous y passer.

- Le bâtiment est sur le point de s'écrouler. On y va ! Ne me lâche pas !

Duo était mal en point mais pouvait encore tenir la route. Cela faisait 15 heures qu'ils étaient en planque dans le froid à noter les allées et venues des renégats. Ils en avaient l'habitude, certes, mais là Duo avait une entaille sévère à la jambe et Heero et lui accumulaient beaucoup de missions avec peu de pauses, depuis deux mois.

- Compris. Je suis prêt !

La poigne d'Heero sur Duo et inversement s'étaient renforcées, tandis qu'ils accéléraient le pas jusqu'à courir en direction d'une grande baie vitrée au travers de laquelle ils sautèrent, encouragés par le souffle de l'explosion de leur étage, la brisant en millier de confettis tranchants.

Ils se trouvaient au deuxième niveau et ce fut dans un cri étouffé par la nuit et les explosions de gaz qu'ils plongèrent inexorablement et inévitablement dans le lac d'eau gelée, mais brisée par les allées et venues incessantes des embarcations, liées aux activités frauduleuses pratiquées dans ce qui fut une réserve de drogue.

A cause de leur élan, ils étaient profondément entrés sous l'eau et il leur fallu toute leur volonté pour remonter et nager tant bien que mal vers la surface. A cette température, l'eau vous cisaillait la peau comme si des milliers de lames de rasoirs microscopiques vous tailladaient le corps et vous empêchaient de penser.

Duo tendait à lâcher prise, mais Heero le maintenait fermement.

Une fois remonté, fortement tiré par Heero, ils sortirent rapidement du monstre glacé pour s'échouer sur la terre ferme, noire et sans neige, abrités par les arbres, la respiration difficile, totalement frigorifiés. Pris de spasmes, ils tremblaient violement sans discontinuer. Il leur fallait un abri et une source de chaleur dans les plus brefs délais, sous peine de mourir d'hypothermie.

Quasiment de suite, Heero se releva et fit appel à toute sa détermination pour porter Duo jusqu'à l'abri le plus proche.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Heero prenait un bain de ce type, mais Duo si et il était blessé ; Heero savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps dans ces conditions.

- Tiens... tiens bon, Duo… resste avec moi... J'ai... J'ai rep… péré uuuune auberrrgeee pa… pas loin.

-...

Duo ne pouvait pas aligner deux mots, mais arrivait cependant à se demander furtivement et lentement comment Heero pouvait encore ouvrir la bouche et faire marcher ses cordes vocales. Lui n'était que souffrance et tremblements, jusqu'à lui en donner la nausée, priant pour que cela cesse.

Heero resserra sa prise et les mena avec rage et détermination au point de chute voulu. Et il n'avait pas menti. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, protégés du vent par les arbres, ils émergèrent de la petite forêt et firent face à une maison typique de la région.

- On est... arrivé... DuDuo.

L'intéressé tenta de relever son visage, mais renonça aussitôt.

Avec le trafic de drogue et éventuellement de prostitution, cette zone était devenue inaccessible pour les voyageurs, qu'ils soient touristes ou même venant d'autres régions. Les habitants, pour la plupart des paysans, vivaient prisonniers et ne pouvaient ni sortir, ni recevoir leurs familles. Ils devaient subir la présence des soldats et leur fournir de quoi manger et prendre du plaisir, au détriment de leur propre survie.

Autant dire que la destruction de l'entrepôt et l'anéantissement total de toutes ces activités ne pouvaient que leur procurer une immense joie et un profond soulagement.

C'est pourquoi Heero était sûr que Duo et lui ne risquaient rien à frapper à leur porte et que si un soldat survivant venait à se présenter, les propriétaires s'uniraient pour les cacher, sachant qu'ils vivaient là leurs dernières heures d'oppression.

Arrivés devant l'épaisse porte en bois sculptée, Heero frappa comme il put et entra sans attendre. La porte grande ouverte laissait entendre le sifflement du vent et voir la neige qui tombait à gros flocons. Les visages des occupants, stoppés dans leurs activités, étaient crispés et surpris, ils étaient comme stupéfiés. Pour Heero et Duo, se tenir là, dans un chalet en bois chaud, éveillé par de douces lumières jaunes, constituait la chose la plus incroyable et la plus savoureuse qui soit au monde.

- L'entrepôt est… détruit. Il nous f… faut un... abri p... pour la nuit.

Heero et Duo n'avaient pas eu besoin d'infiltrer l'organisation, de côtoyer les soldats. Mais pour des raisons de discrétion évidentes, ils n'avaient pas non plus revêtu leurs uniformes officiels. Leurs vêtements étaient donc noirs et sans marques ou signes particuliers les rattachant à un groupe ou un autre.

Les renégats n'étaient pas du genre à se cacher ou à demander de l'aide ; mêmes seuls_, _parmi la foule des habitants du village, ils n'hésitaient pas à les maltraiter ou les voler.

Ce fut précisément ce qui décida la maîtresse de maison.

Heero n'avait pas ce regard-_là_.

Aussi, fut-elle celle qui réagit le plus vite. Elle se précipita derrière eux pour fermer la porte et revint soutenir Heero dans sa tâche de porteur.

Il y avait un homme, probablement son mari et deux enfants, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, suivi de près par sa sœur.

Leur mère interpella son mari :

- Aide moi à les mettre devant le feu, dépêche-toi !

Le mari s'empressa de les rejoindre. Heero se laissa faire, tremblant et les autorisa à lui enlever Duo... un court instant, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

- Anna-bell, Christov, faites chauffer la soupe et apportez des couvertures, ensuite retournez dans vos chambres. Karl, va préparer celle de Gustav et allume-leur la cheminée. Il faut les monter là-haut au plus vite. On ne sait jamais.

Les enfants obéirent dans un « oui maman ! » russe et harmonieux, tandis que le mari, Karl, installait les deux jeunes gens devant le feu à même le tapis.

- Ne vous inquiétez plus, vous êtes en sécurité ici, leur assura-t-il.

Heero lui adressa un léger signe de tête et reporta son attention sur Duo, alors que Karl gagnait l'étage afin de préparer leur chambre.

La mère sourit devant le tableau : il avait déjà ramené Duo à lui et commençait à le dévêtir, lui arrachant ses vêtements. Heero avait la volonté et la force du désespoir, de la dernière chance.

Une fois Duo défait de ses vêtements glacés, nu sur le sol, il l'entoura de plusieurs couvertures apportées rapidement par les enfants et s'occupa de faire de même pour lui. Heero se réchauffait vite, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son coéquipier.

Le mari venait de redescendre :

- Je vais vous aider à porter votre compagnon, il n'a pas l'air de se remettre de...

Heero se leva et lui coupa la parole :

- Non. Merci. Vous faîtes déjà beaucoup.

Nu, découvert et nullement gêné, Heero porta Duo à l'étage, guidé par le maître des lieux.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler.

- Hn.

Avant de fermer la porte, Karl ajouta au moment où Heero déposait délicatement Duo sur le lit :

- Ma femme va vous monter deux bols de soupe bien chaude et du pain, ainsi que des vêtements de rechange. Notre fils aîné est parti il y a un an et il nous reste quelques affaires. Il faisait à peu près votre taille.

Se retournant rapidement, Heero lui fit un bref signe de tête, s'attirant un écho, puis se retrouva enfin seul avec Duo.

Il semblait dormir mais il n'était qu'à demi conscient, tremblant moins mais tremblant encore. Heero le fit passer sous l'épaisse couette et avec une serviette, lui enroula les cheveux afin de les essorer. Au bout de cinq minutes, grâce à la chaleur de la pièce, Duo reprenait des couleurs, mais peu ; il finit par papillonner des paupières et Heero le laissa prendre son temps, il se doutait qu'il cherchait à reconnaître les différentes sensations qui le submergeaient de nouveau, dont une dont il allait devoir s'occuper rapidement. Il lui avait serré la cuisse avec un bout de tissu, mais il fallait refermer la plaie au plus vite.

Penché au-dessus de lui, inquiet, il était enfin fixé consciemment par son coéquipier, qui murmura :

- Heero... ?

- Oui. On est arrivé au chalet. Je ne peux attendre plus longtemps, il faut que je m'occupe de ta blessure.

Duo saisit de suite et tenta de se redresser :

- Vas-y... mhmm !

Heero l'aida à s'asseoir et se ravisa ; Duo n'allait pas supporter son intervention sans recharger un tant soit peu ses batteries :

- Il faut que tu manges, ensuite je te soignerai.

Duo allait répondre, mais stoppa tout mouvement, le regard sur le torse de son ami. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Heero répondit à son interrogation muette :

- Nos vêtements étaient trempés et glacés. C'était une question de survie.

- Hum...

Duo avait du mal à rester éveillé et sombrait dans un mauvais sommeil. Heero posa sa main sur son front, bouillant. Il fallait s'y attendre.

- Réveille-toi ! Résiste au sommeil, Duo, tu dois manger !

Il secouait Duo, lui donnait de légères tapes sur les joues, le faisant gémir de mécontentement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte à ce moment précis, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer leur bienfaitrice.

Si elle parut amusée de voir encore Heero nu et au chevet de son ami, qui lui était bien emmitouflé sous la couette, elle changea de suite d'expression à la vue de Duo gémissant et grelottant de fièvre.

Elle s'approcha et donna une pile de vêtements propres et bien pliés à Heero.

- Vous devriez vous couvrir, vous aussi.

- Je n'ai plus froid. Ces vêtements suffiront.

- Je vois.

Elle posait sur eux un regard bienveillant, absolument pas voyeur ni moqueur. Il apparaissait évident qu'elle les traitait comme elle aurait traité l'un des ses enfants.

Elle apporta le premier bol de soupe à Duo, qui de toute évidence ne pouvait se nourrir seul ; elle s'assit donc sur le rebord du lit et commença à lui donner à manger, pendant qu'Heero s'habillait rapidement :

- Je présume que vous n'avez pas le téléphone ?

- Non, personne ici n'a de moyens de communication... par contre, mon mari a gardé, enfin _dissimulé_ un transmetteur longue distance, seulement c'est en morse.

- C'est parfait.

- Très bien, je vais lui demander de le dépoussiérer un peu avant de vous l'amener.

Avant que leur bienfaitrice n'ait pu poser de question, Heero continua ses requêtes :

- Auriez-vous de quoi recoudre une plaie, du désinfectant et des bandages ?

La femme parut soucieuse :

- Oui, j'avais remarqué que votre ami était blessé, mais je ne savais pas jusqu'à quel point. J'ai donc pris tout ce que j'avais ; c'est là, sous la pile de vêtements.

Duo mangeait difficilement, refusant une cuillère sur deux. Devant faire vite, Heero se dirigea de suite vers ladite pile et commença à énumérer ce dont il avait besoin. Il fut étonné :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un tel nécessaire médical ici, remarqua-t-il en terminant de s'habiller avec les vêtements gracieusement prêtés.

Il ressembla bien vite à un jeune russe issu d'une famille moyenne. Ces gens, avant l'invasion des renégats, devaient avoir une vie stable et suffisante pour avoir eut des vêtements d'une telle qualité. Les couleurs étaient encore vives et tranchaient avec le fade de la décoration de la maison, sûrement pillée à leur arrivée.

Elle lui répondit, après avoir donné une autre cuillère à Duo :

- Oui, j'étais infirmière avant. Cela provient de ma réserve personnelle. Vous devriez avoir tout ce qu'il vous faut. J'ai comme la sensation que vous désirez vous en occuper vous-même, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis à votre disposition.

- Hn.

- Bien.

Elle reporta son attention sur Duo :

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'avalera rien de plus pour le moment. Je vous laisse vous occuper de lui, mais il doit manger chaque fois qu'il se réveillera.

Elle s'en retourna, déposant le bol sur la table de chevet :

- Vous devriez manger, vous aussi, c'est même étonnant que vous vous soyez remis aussi vite.

Elle ajouta, après un regard appréciateur :

- Vous êtes très beau dans ces vêtements, c'est exactement votre taille.

- ... ?

Sceptique, il la regarda quitter la pièce, puis s'en retourna vers Duo, commençant à soulever la couette dans l'optique évidente de regarder sa blessure. Il posa sa main à côté et l'effet fut immédiat :

- Mhmmm !

Un coup d'œil sur le plateau : il prit une seringue et un petit flacon d'anesthésiant. Une chance en soi. Duo n'allait rien sentir ou très peu des points de suture qu'Heero devait lui faire.

Duo, qui avait fermé les yeux dès l'instant où les cuillères de soupe avaient cessé de l'agresser, les rouvrit doucement pour poser un regard embrumé sur Heero. Ce dernier lui expliqua la situation :

- L'entaille est profonde, mais elle ne s'est pas infectée.

- J'ai... confiance en... toi... Heero.

Duo avait refermé ses yeux, alors qu'Heero posait sur lui un regard profondément inquiet, mais doux, en lui faisant sa première injection.

Même si la blessure ne posait aucun problème en soi, sa fièvre due à sa chute dans l'eau glacée pouvait lui être fatale.

Cette nuit serait décisive.

•

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Heero avait terminé son minutieux travail. Duo dormait, mais avait commencé à délirer depuis quelques petites minutes et commençait maintenant à s'agiter physiquement.

- Heero... pas là ! pas là ! Où t'es ? Où t'eees ?

Il s'agitait peu, mais suffisamment pour devoir le maintenir tranquille, au risque de rouvrir son entaille.

- Chuuut, Duo, je suis là.

- NON ! TU N'ES PAS LAAAA !

Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, tremblait et faisait une crise de nerfs, mêlée d'angoisse et d'anxiété, l'empêchant d'entendre sa voix.

Heero rentra donc sous la couette avec lui, dans l'idée qu'une présence physique aurait plus d'effet qu'une voix et le prit dans ses bras. Duo s'y calla de suite et se calma peu à peu, lui murmurant :

- Me laisse pas... me laisse pas.

Heero était sur le flanc gauche afin que Duo soit sur son flanc droit, laissant sa jambe meurtrie à l'air libre, sans couverture. Il en était venu tout naturellement à lui caresser le dos et la tête, le visage de Duo s'étant tout aussi naturellement niché dans son cou.

Il lui répondait d'une voix tout aussi basse, douce et ferme à la fois, renfermant là toute sa détermination à le sortir de son cauchemar :

- Je ne te laisse pas, Duo. Je suis là, près de toi.

Duo, alors mi-conscient, lui répondit d'un air très angoissé et triste :

- Non, tu n'es pas là... tu me laisses seul... seul.

Même si Duo était censé dire un peu tout et n'importe quoi, Heero remarqua que ses réponses ne manquaient pas de cohérence.

En pleine analyse, Heero entendit Duo tousser légèrement. Il décida donc de se lever pour aller chercher un peu d'eau, mais la réaction de Duo, au moment de son départ complet du lit, fut si vive, immédiate et inattendue, qu'il en resta figé sur place, l'observant d'un air perplexe :

- Heero ! Non ! Me laisse pas me laisse pas non non me laisse pas me laisse pas...

Il sortit de sa stupeur, jamais il n'avait vu Duo dans cet état. D'accord, il avait passé un sale quart d'heure, mais il en avait déjà vu d'autres et jamais son ami n'avait eu une telle attitude.

Mais pour le moment, le verre d'eau attendrait ; il se précipita dans le lit et reprit sa place, se retrouvant immédiatement collé par un Duo en larmes et à bout de nerfs :

- J'en peux plus... j'en peux plus...

Il pleurait sur son épaule. Heero en était bouleversé. Il le serrait fort contre lui et tentait tant bien que mal de le rassurer :

- Chuuut, calme-toi... Je reste, je reste...

Il lui massait maintenant le cuir chevelu, lui ayant défait sa natte depuis longtemps. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et sa température corporelle stationnaire, mais trop élevée. Duo se détendit et s'endormit enfin.

Cependant, Heero ne bougea pas plus et resta là à le veiller, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Helen, la femme de Karl, vienne une énième fois prendre de leurs nouvelles et apporter à Heero les rumeurs du village voisin. Duo dormait toujours, confortablement calé contre Heero.

- Il ne reste plus aucun militaire. Soit ils sont tous morts, soit le peu restant est parti. Tout le monde est très content et songe enfin à se construire une nouvelle vie. Bien sûr, beaucoup sont partis de peur d'être à nouveau piégés, mais la plupart sont confiants et ont retrouvé le sourire. Évidemment, Karl, les enfants et moi sommes les premiers surpris de cette explosion et remercions le Seigneur de nous avoir délivrés.

Ses derniers mots étaient porteurs de l'ultime soutien secret que leur famille leur témoignait, leur garantissant une discrétion absolue.

Heero lui adressa un sourire entendu empli de gratitude, renvoyé par son hôtesse.

- Mhmmm...

- Ah ! Votre ami se réveille.

Elle se leva et mélangea un sachet de poudre blanche, apparemment faite maison, avec un peu d'eau.

- Maintenant que sa fièvre a combattu le mal, il est temps de l'aider un peu.

Elle posa le verre sur la table :

- Je vais finir de préparer le repas. Je vous monterai quelque chose.

- Merci pour tout.

- Je vous en prie.

Elle sortit.

Duo était si bien qu'il s'étira un peu, grimaçant rapidement au moment où il tendit sa cuisse gauche.

- Doucement...

Heero lui effleura son bandage et reprit :

- Bien dormi ?

Duo était dans sa bulle et se croyait dans un de ses rêves. C'était la raison pour laquelle il gardait les yeux fermés, souriant comme un idiot, rêveur.

Il replongea son nez dans le cou d'Heero, refusant de quitter son cocon.

- Moui...

Heero était amusé et continuait de le caresser tendrement.

Réagissant naturellement et sans entrave psychologique, Duo lui déposa un doux baiser, chaud et tendre sous l'oreille, avant de lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime.

- ... !

Temps mort.

Heero n'était pas amusé, non. Il était perdu, passablement crispé et il ne saurait dire pour quelle raison, triste. Mais au-dessus de tout, le sentiment qui régnait en maître était la surprise, l'effarement suprême.

Duo, lui, semblait ne pas vouloir se réveiller et se rendre compte de la situation. Il commençait à le caresser : le torse, le dos, la joue ; Heero était en boxer, tout comme Duo, il avait bien trop chaud sous la couette, n'étant pas du genre frileux. Et pour accompagner ses tendres effleurements, Duo lui embrassait lentement et généreusement le cou, la ligne pure et parfaite de sa mâchoire, pour arriver enfin à ses lèvres entrouvertes, laissant passer une respiration un peu plus rapide qu'à la normale, un tendre sourire étirant les siennes.

Le contraste était saisissant : entre le Duo souffrant, sérieux, bagarreur et décontracté - bien qu'il fut moins rieur qu'avant - qu'il connaissait en mission, voire même en dehors et le Duo intime, le Duo révélant un amour déjà si généreux et débordant de tendresse.

Heero n'avait pas pu bouger et quelque part, il n'en avait pas envie. Il savait qu'il devait le réveiller... mais ses lèvres l'attiraient beaucoup trop pour le stopper maintenant.

Maintenant…

Duo posait délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne en une pression délicieuse et douce. Puis il s'envola, laissant Heero comme anesthésié, frustré et rêveur. Mais son éloignement ne fut que de courte durée. Dans un élan lent et sensuel, ne stimulant pas le muscle de sa cuisse, Duo frotta doucement son corps contre celui d'Heero et monta à califourchon sur lui, avant de le recouvrir de tout son long. Heero suivit le mouvement en s'allongeant sur le dos, fasciné par tant de beauté et d'abandon.

C'est alors que Duo plongea à nouveau vers son visage et frotta son nez contre le sien, avant de revenir à son point de départ : son cou. C'est dans un murmure chaud et endormit qu'il lui dit :

- Tu sens tellement bon, my love…

-...

Heero ferma les yeux et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, le serrant doucement contre lui. Leurs entrejambes se disaient bonjour depuis un bon moment, mais sans violence, sans précipitation. C'était juste délicieux, c'était juste parfait.

_*Alors c'était ça.* _

Heero venait de comprendre ce que Duo lui disait dans son insomnie fiévreuse. Il venait de réaliser à quel point Duo souffrait de sa proximité autant que de l'idée d'être séparé de lui.

Il n'en avait pas conscience, plongé dans son analyse, mais il lui massait le cuir chevelu et lui caressait les reins, faisant doucement gémir Duo.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Heero pour arborer ce même sourire idiot. Seulement dans sa profonde détente, Duo s'étira de nouveau et cette fois-ci, plus franchement que précédemment et l'effet fut immédiat :

- Outch ! Mhmm ! Putain la vache !

Il sortit son visage grimaçant de sous l'oreille d'Heero et se stoppa. Son grand regard clair, lucide et bien réveillé plongea immédiatement dans celui doux, confiant et direct d'Heero.

Les effets secondaires furent aussi rapides que les primaires : les joues un peu trop roses, surtout avec le peu de fièvre qu'il lui restait, Duo chercha à bouger de position mais ne réussit qu'à frotter leurs entrejambes et les faire gémir en même temps.

Heero plaça une de ses mains sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa cuisse blessée :

- Ne bouge pas. Je viens à toi.

Si le rythme cardiaque de Duo s'était accéléré à son réveil quelque peu douloureux, il venait de redoubler au son de la voix d'Heero et tripler à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Il baissa la tête, gêné et ne sachant pas très bien s'il avait réellement fait et dit ce qu'il croyait avoir seulement rêvé ou non. Et puis de toute façon, il était sur lui avec une érection tout sauf discrète.

Heero, dans le même état physique, se redressa et le serra dans ses bras, soulageant Duo de quelques secondes d'un face à face inévitable. Puis comme prévu, Heero les sépara un peu tout en restant dans la même position et entreprit de lui relever le visage, en le faisant pivoter par le menton :

- Bois ça. C'est pour ta fièvre en plus de quelques vitamines.

Duo, sur le point de craquer, but d'une traite le contenu et tendit le verre vide à Heero.

Lorsque ce dernier le reposa sur la table et reporta son attention sur lui, il vit deux larmes couler et faire s'échapper toute la lumière et toute la joie profonde de son coéquipier.

Il devait briser ce silence sans quoi, il risquerait de le faire encore souffrir... inutilement.

Il n'obligea pas Duo à le regarder et entra dans le vif du sujet :

- Oui, tu as rêvé et oui, tu m'as fait part de son contenu.

Duo se crispait de plus en plus. Heero le serrait dans ses bras, Duo posant son visage sur son épaule. Il continua :

- Et heureusement. Tu as répondu à mon interrogation. Pendant ton délire lié à la fièvre, tu m'as reproché mon absence, ta solitude et tu avais peur que je te laisse. Tu disais ne plus pouvoir tenir.

- Je suis désolé... je…

- Chuuut… l'interrompit Heero. Tu étais cohérent et me répondais. Je me suis demandé toute la nuit comment mon attitude avait pu te blesser à ce point, alors que je faisais tout pour que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Duo recommençait à paniquer :

- Non, non, je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié, s'il te…

Heero le coupa une nouvelle fois, toujours avec douceur et d'une voix basse :

- C'est à moi de te présenter des excuses. C'est à moi de réparer les dégâts.

Duo eut un temps d'arrêt_,_ puis resta là, confus :

- ... Je ne comprends pas.

Heero lui caressa tendrement le dos et lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule, lui provoquant un délicieux frisson, avant de poursuivre :

- J'aurais dû te parler depuis longtemps, mais je croyais que je ne t'intéressais pas ou plus. Tu étais très différent en arrivant chez les Preventers. Tu étais identique à celui que j'avais connu pendant la guerre, sauf que tu étais devenu distant avec moi et que tu riais et plaisantais beaucoup moins, de manière générale. Tu ne te permettais plus certains gestes, regards ou mots envers moi. J'ai donc cru que tu ne désirais rien d'autre qu'une simple et profonde amitié. Que tu avais tout simplement changé, grandi.  
« C'est donc ce que je me suis efforcé de te donner depuis un an que tu nous as rejoint. Mais chaque fois qu'un officier t'approchait ou un des hommes de ton voisinage, je devenais dingue. Je devais faire demi-tour sous peine d'écarter toute personne de ton nouvel entourage, de ta vie. Je ne voulais pas te priver d'une vie sociale, sachant à quel point tu aimes partager et parler avec les autres. »

Il fit une pause dans son récit, essayant de faire le vide et de rester concis. Il finit par reprendre, Duo ayant respecté son silence, sachant parfaitement qu'il analysait la suite de son explication :

- Seulement ça commençait à déteindre sur mon comportement en mission. J'ai vite compris que cela devenait dangereux et j'en suis arrivé à réfléchir très sérieusement à notre duo sur le terrain.

Duo s'était calmé, Heero aussi. Il analysait à son tour tout ce qu'il venait de lui révéler.

Il s'exprima enfin, Heero l'ayant laissé réfléchir à son tour :

- Tu veux parler des deux exécutions. Des deux hommes qui m'ont sauvagement agressé, le dernier étant "le fumeur de cigare", le Colonel Kiehv.

- Oui. J'ai toujours éliminé les obstacles, mais là, c'était différent. Dès que quelqu'un t'attaque alors que tu es sans défense et te blesse gravement, gratuitement, je ne réponds plus de rien. Je ne vois qu'une chose : il t'a touché, il t'a fait du mal.

Il resserre douloureusement son étreinte, callant à son tour son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur :

- J'ai cru te perdre cette fois encore et c'est la fois de trop.

Les rôles s'inversaient : c'était Heero qui avait besoin de réconfort et à Duo de le lui apporter. Il le serra à son tour dans ses bras et huma longuement son odeur.

Heero et lui se parlaient plus, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient confiés réellement, puisque tous deux se cachaient leurs profonds sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

Duo reprit donc le flambeau et joua cartes sur table à son tour :

- Je ne supportais plus d'être loin de toi. Six mois sur ma colonie à trier et démonter les armures mobiles, en te sachant chez les Preventers en train de risquer ta vie... J'ai cru devenir dingue. J'ai appelé Wufeï et il m'a tout de suite dit oui et m'a assigné avec toi, me disant que tu refusais de travailler avec qui que ce soit de la base à part Trowa, même les meilleurs éléments.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, faisant sourire Heero, avant de continuer :

- Mais je... hésita-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, pas encore.

Heero perdit son semblant de sourire, comprenant de suite à quoi Duo faisait allusion.

Quelques jours seulement après que la Paix l'eut finalement emporté sur la Guerre, les pilotes de gundams plièrent bagages et partirent chacun de leur côté, se promettant d'être vigilants quand à la suite des évènements politiques.

Ce fut à ce moment précis, alors qu'Heero était sur le départ, que Duo vint le voir dans l'espoir de lui parler, de _juste_ lui parler, sans rien attendre en retour.

•

_**Début du flash back**_

•

Duo frappe deux coups sur la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Heero. Ce dernier se tient debout, devant son lit, visiblement occupé à finir sa valise.

Duo toussote, même s'il sait pertinemment qu'Heero a reconnu son pas depuis qu'il est sorti de l'ascenseur, situé dans le fond du couloir, à l'exact opposé de sa chambre.

- Salut, Heero !

- ...

Duo est déterminé et passe au-dessus de l'habituelle indifférence d'Heero. Il s'encourage donc mentalement et poursuit :

- Trowa raccompagne Quatre jusqu'à L4 et Wufeï est déjà parti. Je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire, je suppose que je vais retourner sur L2... Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

Duo s'est assit sur le lit et il le regarde. Heero aurait bien voulu l'éviter, mais ce n'est apparemment _plus_ à l'ordre du jour. Il se retrouve donc à devoir lui répondre :

- En quoi cela t'importe-t-il ?

_*C'est le moment, Duo ! Allez !*_ s'encourage-t-il.

- Et bien, je sais pas, on pourrait peut-être partir ensemble, faire un bout de chemin, travailler sur un projet commun... Tu sais, moi, vivre ici ou là, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance... Du moment que je me sens bien avec la personne qui m'accompagne.

Duo sent son cœur battre un peu plus vite et n'est pas très à l'aise. Il voit bien qu'Heero est déjà loin, comme déjà parti.

Heero lui jette un regard indéchiffrable, sans être non plus glacial et répond, valise en main, prêt à partir :

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela me concerne.

Duo se dit qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre ou disons que Quatre le lui a assez répété. Il insiste donc, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix :

- Je parlais de toi, Heero. J'ai du mal à m'imaginer loin de toi... Je n'attends rien de particulier, ne te méprends pas, c'est juste que...

Heero ne peut en entendre d'avantage ; il aurait même préféré ne pas en arriver là.

Il lui coupe la parole et lui dit d'un ton qui se veut froid, mais qui en réalité cache un grand mal-être intérieur :

- Revois tes projets. Au revoir.

Heero ne se sent pas prêt. Il ne désire qu'une seule chose : retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ses pensées et ses réactions ; en somme, partir loin de _lui_, loin de Duo.

- ...bye, murmure Duo.

Heero quitte la chambre et Duo, par la même occasion.

S'ensuit alors un lourd et pesant silence, qui plonge Duo dans un grand moment de solitude.

Toujours assis sur son lit, il a les yeux dans le vague, fixé sur le mur blanc du couloir.

C'est alors qu'il se dit _*Et bien en fin de compte Quatre, j'avais beaucoup à perdre et je l'ai perdu.*_

Il reste ainsi, seul, pendant près d'une demi-heure, puis se lève et part à son tour pour L2.

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

- J'ai souffert de ton absence, presque un an sans te voir... et puis il a eu « Mariemeia » et on s'est tous retrouvé pour combattre cette nouvelle menace. J'étais si heureux de te revoir et puis l'horreur a pris place quand ton gundam s'est autodétruit par tes tirs à répétition.  
« J'ai eu peur Heero, j'ai eu vraiment peur, je n'avais qu'une envie : te prendre dans mes bras, te dire à quel point je... je tenais à toi et ne plus jamais te lâcher. »

Heero l'enserra d'avantage et le berça doucement, d'avant en arrière, comme pour calmer un traumatisme. Duo se calma et continua : il voulait tout dire, enfin se libérer de ce poids :

- La douleur était telle que je me suis dit que j'aurais certainement moins mal en m'éloignant de toi de mon propre chef, mais ça n'a pas marché. Toutes mes pensées t'étaient destinées et mon corps lui même me criait de te retrouver et d'être à tes côtés.  
« Je voulais vivre près de toi, être ton ami et te savoir en vie et bien portant, même si... »

Le reste ne put sortir. Duo resta bloqué, comme si il n'avait plus de voix. Heero prit la suite :

-… mêmesi tu m'aimais et que vivre à mes côtés s'est révélé, au fil des mois, aussi destructeur que de ne pas savoir où j'étais, ce que je faisais et si j'étais encore en vie.

Duo hocha la tête, surpris d'une telle lucidité de sa part et ne put empêcher ses larmes, à la fois de tristesse et de libération, de couler abondamment et silencieusement.

Il réussit néanmoins à relever la tête et trouver la force et de parler et de regarder enfin Heero :

- J'étais persuadé que tu ne voyais en moi qu'un ami et que si jamais tu découvrais mes sentiments profonds à ton égard, tu m'éjecterais définitivement de ton périmètre. A chaque fois que quelqu'un m'approchait, tu faisais demi-tour et je croyais que tu pensais me laisser seul avec mon petit copain ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je prenais ça pour de l'indifférence et... je… j'ai fini par m'isoler, je n'avais plus envie de voir personne. Depuis plus de cinq mois, je ne vis que pour nos missions en duo et... je... Quatre m'avait pourtant dit de... tout te dire… mais j'avais... peur et je...

Heero sentait Duo devenir plus lourd dans ses bras mais ne s'inquiétait pas. Il avait beaucoup parlé et n'avait quasiment rien avalé depuis des heures. Ses yeux se fermaient, incapables de lutter contre le sommeil.

_*La soupe attendra* _se disait Heero.

Ce dernier sourit et l'embrassa chastement à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer :

- Laisse-toi aller, tenshi. Dors, mon ange, dors.

-... Heero... me laisse…

- Chuut, le coupa-t-il d'un doigt en travers de sa bouche.

Duo sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

D'un mouvement maîtrisé, Heero pivota et allongea Duo sur le dos, se retrouvant sur lui sans l'écraser de tout son poids.

Au même moment, l'un des membres de la famille frappa doucement à la porte. Heero, qui caressait et contemplait le visage doux et serein de son amour jusque là inavoué, répondit reprenant son ton neutre et distant habituel :

- Entrez.

Helen fit son apparition, plateau fumant en main, qu'elle déposa sur la table de la chambre, suivie de près par son mari, apportant ce qui s'apparentait à une vieille machine de communication rudimentaire, mais suffisante pour ce qu'Heero voulait en faire.

- J'ai dû faire quelques réglages, mais elle fonctionne toujours. Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne m'en suis pas servi.

- Merci.

Heero, uniquement paré d'un boxer noir, se leva lentement, veillant à ne pas réveiller Duo. Une fois en dehors du lit, il resta là à scruter son visage, à la recherche de la moindre parcelle d'angoisse lui demandant implicitement de revenir auprès de lui.

Rien, Duo dormait à poings fermés, paisible et semble-t-il heureux comme soulagé.

Heero s'en retourna donc vers le couple, après avoir rapidement enfilé son pantalon et sa chemise, ne prenant pas le temps pour autant de la fermer. Helen le sortit de ses pensées :

- Faîtes-moi plaisir et mangez, jeune homme.

Heero s'était bien gardé de leur révéler leurs identités, même fausses.

_- _Je sais que vous vous occupez de votre ami, mais pensez à vous, hum ? ajouta-t-elle.

Devant l'insistance d'Helen, qui l'avait déjà visité trois fois pendant que Duo dormait afin qu'il mange, Heero obtempéra et enfourna nonchalamment une fourchette de légumes et de viandes mêlés. Après quelques secondes de mastication, particulièrement observée, Heero dû avouer qu'Helen était très douée. Une fois sa bouchée avalée, il sentit qu'il valait mieux finir sur un :

- C'est délicieux.

C'est donc sur un sourire radieux qu'Helen s'en alla s'occuper de ses enfants, laissant son mari seul avec lui.

- Je saurais m'en servir seul, vous pouvez nous laisser.

- C'est à dire que...

- Votre courage à vous et votre femme vous honore, mais je ne tiens pas à vous mêler outre mesure à nos activités. Moins vous en savez et mieux ça vaut pour vous et votre survie. Vous en savez déjà beaucoup, non ?

Un peu transpirant, Karl se dit qu'après tout... :

- Oui, vous avez raison. Je vous laisse.

- ...

Heero attendit son départ, puis le bruit de ses pas s'éloignant pour commencer à envoyer un message.

Après quelques secondes de petits bruits, il arracha la bande de papier mémoire et la jeta dans le feu. Il estimait la réception puis la découverte du message dans l'heure qui suivrait. Ensuite, une équipe de Preventers prendrait leurs dispositions pour venir les chercher, suivant leur code, c'est à dire en pleine nuit.

Il retourna à table pour finir son repas, son regard se perdant tantôt dans les flammes, tantôt sur le corps alangui de Duo.

•

Quatre heures plus tard, Duo commençait à bouger légèrement, certainement à quelques minutes d'un réveil plus net. Heero, qui était allongé à ses côtés depuis tout ce temps, sourit et décida de l'encourager.

Il commença par se placer au-dessus de lui, les jambes de Duo le long des siennes afin d'être sûr de ne pas toucher ou frotter sa blessure.

Ensuite, il souffla légèrement sur son visage, lui faisant bouger le nez. Heero trouvait ça adorable et il sourit doublement. Puis, il lui prit ses deux mains et les lui plaça au-dessus de sa tête, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens, doucement. Bassin contre bassin, ventre contre ventre, il calla sa respiration sur celle de Duo, encore lente et profonde, puis frôla son visage avec le sien en une caresse douce et régulière, avant de descendre jusqu'à son oreille, se refusant à l'embrasser dans son sommeil. Il lui murmura alors, impatient de voir ses yeux s'ouvrir et leurs sens s'éveiller :

- Réveille-toi, mon ange... Je t'attends.

- Mhmm...

Duo semblant toujours aussi réticent à sortir des bras de Morphée, Heero décida de passer à l'attaque et l'embrassa longuement, juste à l'intersection de l'oreille et de la mâchoire, lui titillant le lobe de l'oreille de sa langue et de ses dents.

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tandis que son corps et surtout une certaine partie de son anatomie commençaient à réagir.

- Mhmmm... Heero... outch !

Heero s'arrêta net et le regarda, surpris et inquiet. Duo le rassura de suite :

- C'est rien, mon... c'est de ma faute, je m'étire toujours quand je me réveille, mais là avec ma cuisse, je... Hee... Heero ?

Le dénommé Heero était descendu, encore, encore et encore jusqu'à arriver à destination :

- Tu parles de ça ?

Il se trouvait à hauteur de sa cuisse.

- Euh… oui.

- On va arranger ça...

Il déposa de doux baisers sur son bandage, puis autour, là où sa peau n'était pas protégée par le tissu.

- Mmmhmm... C'est atroce... Heero ! J'ai l'impression de brûler à chaque fois que tu me touches... Viens m'embrasser !

Heero, joueur et taquin :

- C'est ce que je fais déjà, il me semble, non ?

- Nonnn my... ! Heero, viens m'embrasser, je t'en…

La suite se perdit dans un baiser tout en douceur.

Leurs langues s'enroulaient, se caressaient, ils ne cherchaient à travers ce baiser qu'à se dire tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Puis leur échange devint plus _dur_, plus passionné et fougueux, mais avant même d'en profiter pleinement, Heero s'écarta.

- Hee... Heero ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Non tout va bien. Enfin non, ça ne va pas, se ravisa-t-il.

Il lui caressait la joue pour le rassurer, mais Duo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu regrettes ? Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, tenshi.

Le cœur de Duo rata un battement.

Il était perdu : d'un côté Heero ne l'embrassait plus et de l'autre, il continuait de le caresser, d'être tendre avec lui et surtout, il sentait son désir pulser contre le sien.

-... Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, Heero, osa-t-il prudemment.

Heero sourit et rayonna de bonheur, ce qui rassura passablement Duo.

Tout en s'approchant de lui jusqu'à frotter son nez contre le sien, Heero lui dit alors :

- Tu as rêvé le réveil de notre vie d'une autre façon, mon cœur.

Duo se mit à réfléchir sérieusement, puis finit par lâcher toutes ses tensions :

- Pardon, _my Love_.

Il l'embrassa rapidement, avant de reprendre :

- _Je t'aime_.

- Voilà qui est mieux.

Il l'embrassa rapidement à son tour et murmura à ses lèvres :

- Encore.

Heero fermait les yeux comme pour en savourer chaque syllabe. De son côté, Duo ne se lassait pas de le lui dire :

- Je t'aime, Heero Yuy.

- Encore

- Je t'aime, mon amour.

Heero était devenu sérieux, le visage un peu dur et d'apparence fermé comme pour une mission ou tout autre relation sociale... non désirée.

Duo ne prit pas peur, mais se demandait ce que cela cachait, jusqu'à ce qu'il prît la parole, son regard ancré dans le sien :

- Je t'aime, Duo Maxwell... plus que ma propre vie... et jamais plus je ne te laisserai croire que je puisse t'abandonner de quelque manière que ce soit. Je te défends, je _t'interdis_ de penser que je puisse faire passer _qui_ que ce soit ou _quoi_ que ce soit d'autre avant _toi_. C'est bien compris ?

Duo, très ému et ne s'attendant pas à une déclaration aussi sérieuse, ou en tout cas, pas aussi tôt, ne put qu'hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation et réclamer un baiser, en guise de sceau.

Ils se sourirent tendrement, se cajolant et s'embrassant enfin sans s'interrompre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que le besoin d'air se fit sentir qu'ils consentirent à cesser le combat, _ce_ combat, pour finalement s'explorer autrement, avec d'autres armes.

Alors que leur relation allait s'intensifier et passer à l'étape supérieure, Duo grimaça légèrement. Heero s'arrêta, comprenant de suite et plaça sa main sur sa cuisse :

- Je ne veux pas prendre de risques..._-un baiser volé-_... c'est trop tôt, ta blessure risquerait de s'ouvrir et je ne veux pas que ça s'infecte.

- D'accord, mais embrasse-moi encore, garde-moi près de toi.

Ils s'embrassaient encore et profitaient de leur chaleur, lorsqu'Helen frappa et attendit.

Heero et Duo se regardèrent, contents finalement de n'avoir pas été plus loin. Ils se sourient, devinant et comprenant les pensées de l'autre comme s'ils les entendaient. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut Duo qui répondit :

- Tirer sur la chevillette et la bobinette cherra ! s'exclama-t-il.

Duo était tout sourire et Heero n'était pas mieux, même s'il paraissait moins expansif.

Lorsqu'Helen entra, elle arborait encore une expression de surprise d'avoir entendu cette citation et _cette_ _voix_-_là_ dans un russe parfait.

Finalement, tout en posant le plateau, elle sourit de les voir si bien remis l'un et l'autre et ne fut pas étonnée de les voir ensemble de _cette_ _façon__-__là_.

- Je vois que vous n'avez plus besoin d'aide, alors je vais vous laisser.

Duo l'interpella :

- Attendez !

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, posant un regard doux et heureux :

- Oui ?

- Je sais qu'il a dû vous faire part de notre gratitude en notre nom à tous les deux, mais je tiens à vous le dire moi-même maintenant que je suis conscient. Merci à vous, à votre famille de nous avoir aidé, sans même savoir encore que vous étiez hors de danger.

Les cris de joie des enfants clôturèrent son intervention.

- Je vous en prie. Mon mari et moi avons toujours ouvert notre maison aux personnes... dirons-nous... dans votre _situation_.

Une fois de plus son sourire en disait long.

- Grâce à vous, reprit-elle, notre vie retrouve peu à peu son rythme d'antan, ainsi que la vie de notre village. J'ai même pu acheter des jouets à mes enfants. Nous sommes très heureux, alors voyez-vous, c'est plutôt à nous de vous remercier.

Tandis qu'Heero restait stoïque, Duo, lui, était quelque peu gêné :

- Oui oh, faut pas non plus exagérer ! rit-il, embarrassé.

Helen souriait doucement :

- J'insiste.

Leurs regards à tous trois s'accrochèrent un instant, puis elle fit demi-tour pour partir.

- Personne ne viendra vous déranger avant ce soir, si vous êtes toujours là, conclut-elle avant de sortir.

Alors que Duo avait toujours son regard posé sur la porte, Heero lui embrassa tendrement l'épaule, avant de se lever pour s'habiller. Contrarié de ce froid soudain sur sa peau, il regarda Heero, l'air interrogatif, cherchant à se lever à son tour :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Heero le força à rester assis sur le lit, fermement mais avec douceur :

- Reste assis, Duo et bois ça.

Il lui tendait le même liquide blanchâtre que celui prit quatre heures plutôt.

Duo avala sans ronchonner, mais l'entente de son prénom sonnait comme un retour à une réalité qu'il croyait passée... :

- ...

- Gomen, mon cœur. Reste assis, tenshi, onegaï.

Duo lui sourit, rassuré. Heero lui tendit ses vêtements.

- J'ai décidément perdu toute notion temporelle, depuis ton réveil.

Ils se sourient.

- Selon mes calculs, la dépendance russe des Preventers devrait débarquer cette nuit afin d'être la plus discrète possible.

Heero vérifiait son arme et Duo finissait de boutonner sa chemise.

- Tu as pu envoyer un message avec ce truc ?

- Hn. Je vais t'aider pour le bas.

Heero se baissa pour éviter à Duo de le faire et donc de tirer sur ses jambes. Duo se tenait debout et prenait appui sur ses épaules, suivant le mouvement à mesure qu'Heero se relevait, remontant avec lui le pantalon.

Revenu à sa hauteur, Heero croisa le regard pétillant et le sourire mutin de Duo qui n'avait absolument pas l'intention de l'aider.

- J'ai les mains prises...

Il lui caressait effectivement la nuque.

Leur désir restait inassouvi et il leur était très difficile de ne pas se fondre dans une bulle et oublier le monde pour quelques heures, quelques jours... alors si Duo n'y mettait pas du sien…

- Mon ange, c'est déjà assez difficile, si en plus...

Heero était tendu au possible, mais arrivait encore à se contrôler.

Il apparaissait nettement que Duo n'avait pas l'intention de l'y aider et il lui coupa la parole, d'un doigt sur sa bouche qui se transforma en caresse :

- _Difficile_ ? mhmm… J'aurais plutôt dit... _dur_... non ?

Heero respirait de plus en plus vite et ses bras le serraient contre lui de plus en plus fort, pressant leurs érections rapidement devenues douloureuses.

Pour éviter de l'embrasser et de se perdre inévitablement, Heero enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule et lui caressa la nuque, respirant son parfum naturel avec délectation. D'une voix rauque, il se plaignit au principal intéressé :

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup... mhmm... arrête, Duo.

Duo ne s'arrêtait pas, comme pris d'une fièvre amoureuse, sensuelle, sexuelle et avait laissé l'une de ses deux mains se balader et se presser sur la bosse déformant le pantalon d'Heero.

- C'est toi qui ne m'aides pas...

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, faisant profondément gémir Heero et lui susurra après un coup de langue provoquant :

- J'ai envie de toi, _maintenant_.

Aux abois, Heero le porta et le déposa sur le lit. Croyant avoir gagné la partie, Duo se laissa faire et attendit, allongé, son beau prince charmant. Mais ce fut une tout autre scène qui se déroula. Heero sortit une paire de menottes, Dieu seul savait d'où, et attacha Duo sur l'un des barreaux du lit. Ceci fait, il l'embrassa avec fougue, complètement excité par son attitude et par son propre désir pour lui, trop longtemps ignoré.

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Duo râla quelque peu et lui répondit :

- Bien sûr que non, my love. Je ne suis comme ça qu'avec toi... viens !

- ... Je reviens tout de suite.

- Hein ? ! Heero !

Sans attendre, Heero descendit les marches quatre à quatre et se planta à l'entrée des escaliers. Helen l'aperçut tout de suite et vint à sa rencontre. Avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, ils purent entendre Duo l'appeler :

_- Heeeeroooo !_

Helen n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Heero lui demanda avec précipitation et gravité :

- Qu'avez-vous mis dans ce verre ?

Malgré l'agressivité et la menace sous-jacente d'Heero, Helen resta calme et lui répondit :

- Un simple sachet de paracétamol et quelques vitamines.

- Quelles vitamines ?

- De la vitamine C, des oligo-éléments, du gingembre et de l'ananas en poudre. J'en ai mis pas mal, ça revigore vite et bien, lui sourit-elle, innocente.

Heero paraissait dépité. Comment quelque chose d'aussi banal pouvait mettre Duo dans cet état ?

Soudain, il sembla comprendre.

- C'est pas vrai. Quel baka je fais !

_- Viennns… !_

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien de grave.

Sans donner d'explications, il remonta les marches, puis s'arrêta brusquement :

- Surtout que personne ne vienne nous déranger.

- Entendu. J'étais sur le point de partir au village avec mes enfants pour le reste de l'après-midi. Karl sera en forêt pour couper du bois. J'allais justement monter vous prévenir que vous alliez être seuls pendant au moins une heure et demie à deux heures avant son retour. Je rentrerai bien plus tard.

- Entendu.

Il disparut de sa vue et revint jusqu'à leur chambre, restant devant la porte, guettant les bruits.

Helen appela ses enfants. Ils se couvrirent chaudement et sortirent de l'accueillante maison. Peu de temps après, Heero entendit le dernier habitant froisser ses vêtements et la porte se fermer doucement, les laissant enfin seuls, Duo et lui.

Il entra dans la chambre et vit Duo se contorsionner comme il pouvait afin de libérer son poignet attaché :

- Heerooooooooo !

- Je suis là.

Duo fit volte face tout sourire, avant de bouder sans aucune crédibilité.

- Hmmm… Heero, s'il te plaît, je risque rien, viens-là, j'ai envie de toi...

Alors que Duo lui tendait son bras libre et bougeait la main pour l'inciter à venir le rejoindre, Heero s'approcha de lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Il pensait simplement s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais à peine eut-il posé ses fesses sur le lit que Duo lui agrippa sa chemise et l'embrassa profondément.

- Mmmhmm… Du... Duo, je...

- Je ne te lâche plus.

Alors qu'il allait lui bâillonner la bouche de baisers passionnés, Heero tenta une séparation disons de quelques centimètres :

- D'accord, tu as gagné, mon ange, mais avant, attends, attends !

- Quoi ?

Duo s'impatientait vivement.

- Tu dois savoir pourquoi tu es dans cet état, avant. C'est important.

- Du moment que c'est pas long...

Privé de son autre main, il s'amusait maintenant à lécher et aspirer délicatement ses lèvres, le prenant sûrement pour un fruit juteux. Heero se demandait comment il faisait pour tenir... : le respect, voilà c'était ça !

- Mmhmm… Je t'aime, Duo... J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Mmhmm… mais je t'écoute, mon amour. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus attentif...

Heero lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains et lui révéla le pourquoi du comment :

- Tu te souviens de ce liquide blanchâtre que tu as bu, il y a quelques minutes et à ton réveil, tout à l'heure ?

- Affirmatif...

Il tentait de l'embrasser en vain.

- C'était un mélange de paracétamol, de vitamines, d'oligo-éléments et surtout de gingembre et d'ananas en poudre.

Duo s'en foutait royalement :

- Ah oui ! Ça alors... ça y est, tu m'as tout dit ?

Heero le retint encore :

- Non. C'est de ma faute, je ne t'ai pas donné à manger à ton deuxième mélange et tu n'as pas mangé grand chose non plus, au premier. Nous étions _occupés_ et le temps a passé, tu as dormi et tu n'as rien avalé d'autre que ça, depuis des heures. Les effets sont très forts, tu comprends, tu n'arrives pas à te tenir, Duo, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Au lieu de t'aider à te remettre, ça t'a carrément surexcité.

- Ça suffit, Heero !

Duo durcissait le ton.

- Détache-moi et fais-moi l'amour, pour l'amour du ciel !

Heero ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou rester sur le cul...

Il opta donc pour la deuxième solution, la moins dangereuse, selon lui. Duo continua :

- Je suis parfaitement conscient de se que je fais, je ne suis pas saoul ! Oui, ça me chauffe légèrement, mais...

- _Légèrement_ ?

Heero paraissait sceptique.

- Oh oui ! _Légèrement_...

Duo, lui, pas du tout.

- Je t'aime et ma blessure ne va pas s'ouvrir. Détache-moi...

Heero le fit taire d'un baiser et le détacha de ses mains. Aussitôt libéré, Duo plongea les siennes dans les cheveux bruns et indisciplinés d'Heero et l'invita à s'allonger sur lui en écartant sensiblement les cuisses. Heero ne répondit pas de suite à l'invitation, mais se releva sous les grognements de Duo pour leur enlever leurs pantalons et boxers. Duo ne grognait plus et s'affairait à déboutonner leurs chemises. Complètement nus en moins d'une minute, ils se frôlaient, se frottaient et se caressaient enfin sans retenue, ni contrainte.

Faisant très attention à sa cuisse gauche, Heero n'en restait pas moins passionné et attentif au reste de ses envies. Leur désir était très fort et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Finalement, Duo fut le plus impatient :

- Viens... please my love, I belong to you... j'en peux plus d'attendre...

Heero n'était pas en reste :

- Je viens...

Il lui présenta trois de ses doigts que Duo s'empressa de sucer avec délectation. Pendant ce temps, Heero fit glisser sa main sur son corps, leur arrachant à tous deux de profonds frissons et commença à le masturber.

- Aaaaah ! Heero je… ! … … oh oui ! … … Hummmmmmm ! C'est bonnnn !

La respiration saccadée, Duo mordillait les doigts d'Heero entre deux gémissements. Sentant que Duo ne réalisait pas son geste et ne pouvait pas se contenir, Heero les remplaça par sa langue et l'embrassa profondément, passionnément, partant à la cueillette de ses gémissements à présent étouffés. Heero alternait son mouvement, tantôt lent et cruel, tantôt rapide et brûlant. Après plusieurs minutes, Duo n'en pouvait plus, se tortillant de plus en plus et gémissant de plus en plus fort dans leurs baisers.

Heero sentait qu'il allait venir, mais fut sûr de sa libération proche lorsque Duo resserra vivement son emprise sur sa nuque et lui enfonça légèrement ses ongles dans son dos, au niveau des ses reins.

D'un coup, Duo rompit leur baiser en basculant la tête vers l'arrière et jouit longuement, dans un râle long et audible, se répandant entre eux et dans la main bienfaitrice de son amant.

Heero attendait patiemment qu'il retrouve une respiration normale et l'embrassait amoureusement sur le visage en passant par ses lèvres, son nez, ses yeux, encore ses lèvres, lui mordillant sa mâchoire pour atterrir sur son lobe et son cou.

Duo n'était plus que jouissance éternelle et rêve éveillé. Alors qu'il sentait les lèvres douces, humides et chaudes d'Heero le parcourir à nouveau, il lui murmura :

- Je suis prêt, Heero... je… je t'attendais...

Intrigué par le temps verbal employé à son dernier mot et l'hésitation évidente à le prononcer, Heero releva la tête et répéta avec douceur :

- Tu _m'attendais_ ?

Duo hocha la tête, avec un air presque timide, hésitant et gêné. Heero comprit soudain et lui sourit :

- Je t'aime, mon ange, mais tu es sûr de...

Heero fut coupé par la réponse de Duo : il lui prit ses doigts et recommença à les humidifier avec application.

Heero inclina son visage et frotta son nez contre le sien avant de retirer ses doigts :

- Prêt ?

- Plus que jamais.

Peu de temps après qu'Heero ait commencé à l'embrasser, Duo pu sentir un premier doigt s'immiscer lentement en lui. Heero prenait son temps et faisait preuve de beaucoup de douceur. Si bien que Duo ne grimaça que légèrement lorsqu'il sentit en lui un deuxième doigt le pénétrer lentement. Le mouvement de ciseau fut un peu plus douloureux, mais c'était encore largement supportable. Heero ne cessait pas ses baisers, alternant entre baisers papillon sur ses lèvres, son visage, son cou et ses épaules et des baisers langoureux, intenses et passionnés.

Jusqu'à présent, Duo ne souffrait pas, il était au paradis. Heero lui inséra alors le troisième et dernier doigt.

- Mmhmm...

Duo se crispa légèrement, la respiration un peu moins facile et bloquée.

Heero lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, mais n'arrêta pas son ascension et bientôt, ses allées et venues en lui.

- C'est normal, mon cœur, respire lentement, profondément. Ça va passer.

Duo se calma rapidement, réclamant ses lèvres et Heero pu jouer de son doigté pendant un long moment. C'était à Duo de décider et il finit par le faire savoir :

- Mmmhmm… encore... viens, viens...

Sur un ultime baiser, Heero retira ses doigts et se plaça entre ses cuisses, les lui relevant lentement et doucement, attentif à ses moindres expressions faciales.

- Ta blessure ne te tire pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, je ne la sens pas.

Sans attendre, Heero se pencha légèrement pour être au plus près de son ange et le pénétra peu profondément, en une poussée.

Duo avait les yeux grands ouverts et il arqua violemment son corps, basculant brusquement sa tête vers l'arrière.

- Aaaaaaaaaah !

Heero s'y attendait. Duo était très surpris et avait du mal à respirer correctement. Heero était disons… « bien monté » et Duo était étroit et de surcroît, vierge de toute pénétration. Il vivait là sa première fois en tant que soumis et elle était inévitablement douloureuse, du moins au début. Parce qu'Heero faisait tout et ferait tout pour qu'il souffre le moins possible. Il lui chuchotait des mots d'amour et le calmait :

- Respire, mon coeur... chuuut, ça va passer... Tu es tellement beau, mon ange...

Après une minute, terriblement longue pour Heero, où il lui caressa la joue, Duo se calma un peu. Sachant qu'il allait encore déguster, il donna un coup de reins, le poussant encore plus profondément en lui, leur arrachant à tous deux des cris, de plaisir pour Heero, mais de douleur pour Duo.

Heero se dépêcha d'embrasser les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de son astre lumineux. Duo haletait bruyamment et tentait de retrouver une respiration normale...

- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, mon ange... Je t'aime, ce n'est pas grave si...

- NON ! Je... Je savais ... que ça serait... douloureux... Qua… Quatre me l'avait dit, mais... je... m'at… tendais pas... à...

- Je sais, mais je te promets que ça va passer. Tu souffriras beaucoup moins, les prochaines fois. Tu es tellement beau, si tu savais comme je t'aime...

Heero plongea son visage dans son cou et s'appliqua à contraster de douceur en lui apposant de doux et tendres baisers. Entre chacun, il ne cessait de lui répéter...

- Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Aï Shiteru, tenshi...

Il lui caressait les flancs et passait sa main sur ses cuisses, sans toucher son bandage et finissait sur ses fesses, puis remontait par le dos.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, Heero n'était qu'immobilité, sauf pour ses mains et ses lèvres. Duo, lui, n'était que respiration saccadée, tentant de se faire plus régulière et profonde. Puis, alors qu'Heero souffrait en silence de ne pouvoir bouger, Duo, qui s'était grandement détendu, lui souffla à l'oreille, comme par enchantement :

- Je suis prêt, my love, viens... tu peux bouger, mon amour.

Heero releva son visage et le regarda avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et lui murmura à son tour, à deux millimètres de ses lèvres :

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui...

Duo savait que le meilleur moyen de le rassurer était de le lui prouver ; alors il bougea légèrement le bassin, veillant à ne pas tirer sur sa cuisse, provoquant ainsi deux délicieux gémissements.

- Mmmhmmm… Je t'aime...

- Mmhmm… oui, prends-moi, aime-moiiiiiiii !

Heero s'était déjà mis en action. Doucement, il s'était presque entièrement retiré et dans une intensité maîtrisée, il le pénétra profondément, sans aller jusqu'à la garde.

Duo criait enfin de plaisir, même si la douleur n'était pas totalement absente. Heero se retira à nouveau sans sortir complètement et le pénétra à nouveau, touchant enfin son point sensible ; Heero et Duo hurlèrent d'un plaisir incommensurable, s'exprimant dans deux râles profonds :

- AAAAAAAAAAAh OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIii ! Aaaah aaah Heerooo ! ... aaaaah ! ... viens, viens oui ! Ouiiii encore, encoooore ...

- AAAAAAAAAH ! ... mmmhmm ce que… tu... es... bonnn... mon amour... mon amouuur... !

Duo lui agrippait le dos tandis qu'Heero intensifiait le rythme de leur danse, veillant à toucher sa prostate à chaque entrée, sentant sa verge durcir entre eux. Duo devenait fou de plaisir et cherchait à participer plus, mais Heero l'en empêchait de peur que sa blessure ne s'ouvre sous l'effort :

- ...garde... aaah ! tes jammbes... immo... biiiles... ne… cherche pas à... booougerrr... oh oui ! ... ton bassin...

- ... oui mais... ouiii ! ... c'est siii... ah ! ... naturelllll... !

Heero lui souriait, même si Duo avait fermé les yeux sous le plaisir _trop_ intense qu'il ressentait.

- Je vais... t'aider...

- AAAAAAAAAHh ! ... Heeroooooooo je vais... je vais... oh my goood !

Heero avait tout simplement fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, en lui caressant son membre pulsant contre son ventre et en l'assaillant de coups de reins si puissants que Duo ne pouvait plus que crier son plaisir, à n'en rien chercher d'autre.

Ses deux mains avaient depuis longtemps trituré les draps à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, et Duo se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par les déchirer.

Puis au bout de plusieurs longues et chaudes minutes, Duo, entre deux gémissements, parvint à articuler :

- Heero... je... je viennns...

- Viens, mon ange... je... viens aussi...

De sa main libre, Heero prit celle de Duo, alors accrochée au drap housse, pour l'amener au-dessus de sa tête et le faire prisonnier d'un long baiser profond et gémissant.

Sur un dernier mouvement souple et puissant du bassin, après de longues et pleines minutes d'un combat acharné, Heero leur fit toucher les étoiles et hurler leur jouissance en un râle puissant, long et guttural.

- HEEEEEEEROOOOOOO !

- DUUUUUUUOOOOOOO !

Duo sentit Heero se répandre longuement en lui, en un liquide lui semblant presque brûlant, lui-même se libérant dans sa main et entre eux.

A bout de souffle, Heero s'écroula sur lui, toujours _en_ lui, haletant bruyamment dans son cou. Duo, lui, était incapable du moindre geste, complètement déconnecté de la réalité, son monde ne commençant et ne s'arrêtant qu'avec Heero sur lui, Heero _en_ lui.

Après un court instant de récupération, Heero se redressa sur ses coudes et plongea son regard bleu nuit, encore assombri de plaisir, dans celui améthyste, pétillant et foncé de Duo, son amour, son amant, son ange, visiblement dans le même état.

Lentement, Heero leva la main et lui caressa la joue, lui dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux, avant de lui déposerun baiser volatil sur les lèvres, encore rouges de plaisir. Il lui souffla alors, leurs deux sourires se faisant écho :

- Je t'aime.

Il lui répondit sur le même ton :

- Je t'aime.

… et ils s'embrassèrent, un court instant.

- Je vais me retirer…

Heero se dégagea doucement, prenant mille précautions ; Duo en gémissait doucement de plaisir et très peu de douleur, malgré l'échauffement certain de son intimité.

Heero, après un dernier baiser, alla pour le libérer de son poids, mais Duo le retint, visiblement fatigué, à bout de force :

- Non, reste sur moi... ne me laisse pas seul, s'il te plaît.

Heero fronça légèrement les sourcils, soucieux de le savoir si angoissé, encore maintenant, à l'idée de se retrouver seul, sans lui. Il lui caressa la joue et le rassura :

- Je reviens tout de suite, je vais juste chercher de quoi nous rafraîchir un peu, hum ?

Duo hocha légèrement la tête et consentit à le laisser quitter leur lit, non sans le suivre du regard.

Heero se rendit à leur petite salle d'eau, s'occupa rapidement de lui et revint avec un gant humide et chaud qu'il passa sur le ventre de Duo afin d'effacer toute trace _physique _de sa jouissance.

Ce dernier lui sourit faiblement et le remercia d'une voix fatiguée.

Heero lui rendit son sourire avant de poser le gant sur la table de chevet.

Sans attendre, il s'allongea sur lui, passa ses mains sous sa cuisse blessée et sa nuque et le fit pivoter afin qu'il se retrouvât sur lui. Il était plus lourd que Duo et surtout moins fatigué. Arrivé à destination, Duo se calla immédiatement sur lui et contre lui, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que respirer et sentir les douces caresses d'Heero sur sa peau brûlante, aspirant à un peu de l'incroyable fraîcheur dégagée par Heero.

- Dors, mon ange, dors. Je ne partirai pas sans toi, jamais je ne te laisserai.

Un poids un peu plus lourd lui tomba sur la poitrine, il sut que Duo s'était endormi sur le coup.

Heero ne tarda pas à suivre, remerciant le délicieux fruit du hasard ou la providence que toute la petite famille ait disparu de la maison à ce moment-là. En y repensant, il se demandait franchement si Helen n'avait pas prévu la chose...

_*Non. Impossible* se reprend-il._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite horloge dorée au-dessus de la cheminée : il pouvait dormir tranquille.

Il tira d'abord le drap sur eux, réservant la couette pour plus tard et s'endormit à son tour, plongeant dans un sommeil d'une rare qualité, son être aimé entre ses bras, calquant sa respiration calme et profonde sur la sienne.

•

Plusieurs heures plus tard, un bruit de vaisselle qui tombe au sol réveilla Heero qui pourtant ne produisit aucun mouvement nerveux, brusque et impulsif ; il ouvrit juste les yeux et écouta attentivement la suite.

Les enfants rigolaient, rien à signaler.

Il avisa d'abords l'heure – 20h00 – il avait beaucoup dormi, puis dirigea son regard sur Duo. Ils étaient dans la même position, sauf que la couette les recouvrait à présent. Heero leva doucement sa main, par peur de le réveiller juste trop tôt et déplaça une mèche de cheveux chocolat qui gênait sa contemplation. De là, il pouvait observer son visage, serein au possible, sa respiration lente, profonde et rassurante. Il caressait son bras qui lui traversait le ventre pour venir entourer sa taille. Il baissa la couverture afin de voir son bandage... enfin ce qu'il en restait. C'était un miracle, selon lui, qu'il restât encore une bandelette, même timide, autour de sa cuisse, si douce, si finement musclée, si tentatrice... Heero se reprit mentalement : Duo ne prendrait plus rien médicalement parlant venant d'Helen, ils devaient rentrer à la base et faire leur rapport.

Doucement, Duo bougea ses doigts, ses paupières, son nez, sa bouche et ses pieds. Heero souriait comme un parfait imbécile. Et pour être sûr d'avoir le kit complet de « l'amoureux transi » il lui caressa la joue et l'appela doucement :

- Duo...

Ce dernier n'ayant aucune réaction, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Mhmm... grogna Duo.

Il se recroquevilla d'avantage contre Heero et tenta de se cacher. Sur un sourire intact, Heero les bougea pour les mettre face à face, faisant paniquer Duo qui s'agrippait à lui pour ne surtout pas quitter son rêve, et lui caressa le dos.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, mon cœur... réveille-toi... je veux voir tes yeux.

Il lui embrassa les paupières comme pour appuyer ses dires.

Duo, qui s'était comme stoppé mentalement, s'était légèrement tendu, appréhendant un mauvais tour du Heero de son rêve. Timidement, il ouvrit un œil et ne voyant rien, dû ouvrir le second. Il ne voyait toujours rien, enfin si : des cheveux... noir... en bataille... !

Mais surtout, il _sentait_. Duo sentait, _réalisait_, qu'Heero l'embrassait _réellement_.

Duo sourit, à présent réveillé, et détendu de voir que ses rêves étaient devenus depuis quelques heures, _leur_ réalité.

Heero lui susurra à un souffle de ses lèvres, sa langue lui demandant déjà l'entrée :

- Ohayo, tenshi…

Duo combla les faibles millimètres restants et engagea la conversation. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, se caressant tendrement. Après un certain moment :

- Ohayo, my Love…

Alors que Duo s'approchait de nouveau pour l'embrasser, Heero eut un mouvement de recul :

- La nuit est tombée, mon cœur, nous devons nous habiller et nous tenir prêts à une évacuation rapide et imminente.

- T'es sûr qu'il fait nuit ? Y a peut-être un décalage horaire et la lune s'est gourée...

Duo descendit jusqu'à son torse sans oublier, en bon touriste et visiteur curieux, de prendre sa carte routière et de s'arrêter sur son cou, son épaule et sa clavicule la plus haute et décida de faire une pause sur son téton droit, le léchant et le mordillant avec application.

Heero se mordait la lèvre inférieure, essayant de se contrôler un minimum :

- Duo, arrête... mhmmm… Reviens vers moi, onegaï.

Duo remonta et lui déposa à l'arrivée un doux et chaste baiser.

- Je t'aime, Heero...

- Aï Shiteru, Duo...

Il baissa sa main jusqu'à sa hanche et lui demanda, toujours d'une voix basse, douce et calme :

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ? On n'avait rien ici, pas de lubrifiant ni de préservatif.

Duo le regardait, un sourire tendre illuminant son beau visage et mettant en valeur ses deux joyaux joyeux, heureux et aimants.

- C'est sensible, mais je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as été si patient et si doux, avec moi. Merci. C'était merveilleux.

Il nicha son visage dan son cou, visiblement ému.

Heero lui déposa un baiser sur sa tempe :

- C'est à moi de te remercier. Je t'ai fait souffrir, bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il parlait surtout de son silence envers lui depuis qu'il était revenu en tant que Preventer et même avant.

- Je te demande de me pardonner pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait endurer.

Duo releva vivement la tête, mais se sentait vraiment très fatigué :

- Non ! Non, mon amour. Je suis aussi fautif que toi, je n'ai rien fait non plus pour que notre relation change ou évolue en ce sens. Si tu savais combien de fois Quatre m'a engueulé !

Ils se sourirent :

- Trowa ne m'a pas raté, à dire vrai. N'en parlons plus.

- Ca me va !

- Allez ! A table... Helen vient de nous laisser un plateau repas devant notre porte.

Heero avait entendu leur hôte, Karl, appelé sa femme par son prénom devant leur porte, lors d'un croisement d'une de leurs visites.

Duo, pour sa part, eut un temps d'arrêt tout en restant discret. A l'entente de ce prénom, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de voir apparaître, dans son esprit, une femme au visage doux, soucieux et souriant à la fois.

En y repensant, Soeur Helen avait été la seule _femme_ de sa vie, jusqu'à présent.

Heero ne releva pas son absence et laissa Duo reprendre son air et son ton habituels, sans poser de questions :

- ... Elle a frappé ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Non.

- Elle te l'a dit ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Ouais ! Disons que tu l'as entendu arriver, bien qu'elle porte des chaussons et qu'elle sache où marcher pour ne pas faire grincer le parquet, même vieillissant et qu'elle a, je suppose, pris mille précautions pour ne pas faire de bruit en posant le plateau.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Un sourire en coin amusé avait vu le jour depuis le début de la tirade de Duo. Un Duo très habitué à ce type de réponse à la mords-moi le nœud.

- Hum. Mouais... bon, je meurs de faim !

Heero sortit du lit, enfila son boxer sous les yeux gourmands de son amant nullement gêné et alla chercher le plateau.

Pendant que Duo avalait tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper, Heero alla se rafraîchir un peu, puis revint vers Duo avec un gant humide pour le nettoyer un minimum ; une bonne douche étant prévue une fois à la dépendance russe.

Une fois rassasiés, habillés et le pansement de Duo refait, plus solide qu'un bandage, Heero et Duo descendirent au salon. Helen avait déjà couché les enfants et se tenait là, blottie contre son mari, confortablement installés dans un grand fauteuil au coin du feu.

D'un même mouvement, tous deux tournèrent leurs têtes et se levèrent pour les saluer, comprenant qu'ils allaient partir. Duo s'avança et parla le premier :

- Merci pour votre accueil et votre discrétion. J'ai conscience que sans votre aide, mon coéquipier n'aurait peut-être pas pu me sauver.

Heero se tenait deux pas derrière lui et ne disait mot. Helen les regarda tous les deux, puis de sa voix douce et bienveillante :

- C'est tout naturel. Nous vous devons beaucoup. Mon mari et moi sommes heureux de vous voir si bien remis, votre ami vous a veillé jour et nuit sans _jamais_ vous _quitter_.

Duo lui souriait, mais Helen semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose et insistait :

- Il ne vous a laissé que pour me demander quel mélange je vous avais fait prendre.

Duo rougissait légèrement, même Heero y allait de sa petite couleur.

- A aucun moment, même gelé jusqu'aux os, il ne vous a perdu de vue.

Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait qu'Heero et lui avaient parlé ou bien parce que ces paroles venaient d'une étrangère, mais Duo semblait prendre conscience de son blocage et se jurait d'y mettre un terme.

Seulement un peu beaucoup pris au dépourvu, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Heero, intuitif, s'approcha silencieusement et tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui, adressa un sourire entendu à Helen, décidément complice. Duo reprit contenance et lui répondit enfin :

- Je sais. Je le sais parce qu'il en est de même pour moi, vis-à-vis de lui.

Heero, de nature pudique sur ses sentiments, coupa court à cet entretien :

- Nous devons y aller. Merci à vous.

Helen et Karl ne les accompagnèrent pas, ne devant pas risquer d'être vus avec eux en des termes si « amicaux ».

Au loin, un hélicoptère les attendait. Dans une heure, ils seraient à la base russe et dans deux jours, de retour au Japon : leur pays d'affectation.

**Fin **ღ

* * *

**Note de fin :**

Je vous remercie sincèrement d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, mais je tiens ici à réitérer mes remerciements envers ma bêta -Lysanea- de m'avoir corrigé.

Elle m'a vraiment tout corrigé. La qualité du texte ne serait pas ce qu'elle est -et ce quelque soit l'histoire- si elle n'y avait pas fourré son nez ;)

**Kisu à tous !**

**Yuy **ღ


End file.
